For computer monitors, TV displays, and the like, it is preferable that the user is able to adjust the monitor, display, etc., in both up and down (or vertically) tilt and right to left (or horizontal swivel direction to allow a given user to fix the monitor in a viewing position that suits them. There has been a multitude of stand apparatus devised and disclosed in this regard.
In particular, stand apparatuses in this field capable of tilting and rotating are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,560 issued to Kim discloses a monitor stand having a bottom stand unit with a concave socket and a stand display interface with a convex ball portion. This stand is not adapted for a flat screen and it provides a limited range of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,625 issued to Beak also provides a monitor stand for a conventional monitor, and includes similar complementary concave portions that provide the tilt mechanism.
Furthermore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,903 issued to Cho discloses a video display mounting device in which swivelling and tilting can be adjusted by the user. Unfortunately, this patent also suffers from limited range of motion, and it does not prevent lateral movement, which may be undesirable for the user.
Another tilt and swivel device was disclosed by Han in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,038. This apparatus includes a tilt member, a swivel member and a base member, and movement is controlled with remote controller. Unfortunately, this device is relatively complex.
Recent improvements in display technology have seen the interest in flat display devices increase as the costs of some of these technologies have come down to an affordable level. In particular, there has been an increasing demand for thin and lightweight screens for TV (including high definition) and outside displays, as well as for high-resolution flat computer monitors that are robust and use little power. Although there are several competing technologies in this market space, liquid crystal displays and plasma displays have emerged as the key players.
The progress in the field of flat screen technology has created the need for further advances in stand technology in both the computing and entertainment context. In general, flat screens have been mounted with a simple flat base or “legs”, or, especially in the case of computer monitors, a typical arrangement has involved a single support. Unfortunately, both of these approaches allow for very limited movement, if any, for the user to fix the display into a desired position.
Other solutions have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,518 issued to Sun discloses a pivot base for a flat computer monitor, the base allowing a monitor mounting portion to be tilted forwardly and rearwardly relative to a base member. This base device does not allow for swivelling, comprises two base units, and is only capable of allowing a monitor to pivot about a single axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,369 issued to Meinel discloses a support device for a flat screen for use in a vehicle, the device comprising a rectangular cradle member, an elongated stand member with ball and socket joint assembly, and a coupling member. This device may not generally be suitable for normal desktop/tabletop use because the ball socket member allows for lateral movement of a monitor, which in the context of computer monitor or tv display (not in a vehicle) is not desirable.
In addition, U.S. Application No. 2004/0011938 filed by Oddsen, Jr., discloses an apparatus for positioning two electronic devices (e.g., flat screen displays) in a plurality of orientations. The apparatus support has a base, a switch arm stand and a pair of ball joint assemblies. The base supports the switch arm stand which in turn pivotably supports the switch arm. This device is directed towards multiple displays and comprises a relatively complicated mounting structure.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a stand apparatus for a flat screen that is simple, effective and easy to use, and overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.